WerePokeism Chronicles 1: Darkness Falls
by 9V F0XB0X
Summary: Its usually a great day when you graduate from pokemon school and get your first pokemon, but for Adam, it's the day that changed his life.
1. Graduation Day

_Note: I'm might be new at this, but if you have improvement advice, give it to me! I need help with this!I don't own anything you think I don't own, but I do own this story._

**Graduation Day**

_I saw immense darkness surrounding a ball of light "Where am I?" I asked, but there was no reply. I stumbled aimlessly through the darkness and touched the ball of light. The light started to grow brighter and bigger until it completely engulfed me. _"WAKE UP IDIOT!" I woke up with a jolt and bumped my head on somethimg hard "Ow! What was that for?!" I recognized that voice, it was my sister.

"Ughh. What do you want?" I asked "It's time to go to school!" She said "Wake me up when it's summer." I replied "It is summer, you have to get up now." My sister was starting to get annoyed "Why are you up anyways? You don't go to school." I asked "I wanted to make your last day of school special." My sister said with an evil grin "Did I mention it's 7:40?" She added "Shit! It's 7:40! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" I said and rushed off before she could say anything else.I ate half a poptart in one bite, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and ran out the door in five minutes. "Shit! School starts in five minutes and I have a mile to go! Luckily, I won't have to put up with this any more!" I thought darting faster than I have before.

My name is Adam and I live in Rustboro City, I'm 13 years old and nothing strange really happens in my life. I live in the same old city, in my same old house, go to the same old school and nothing different has ever happpened in my life. To me it's torture living the same old life and nothing is special in my life. My annoying sister always finds a way to ruin my day and my parents wouldn't give a rat's ass if I died. "I don't get why I live with my parents, but I won't have to worry about that anymore. Today I'm going on my journey to be a Pokemon Master!" I told my friend, Seth "You're not even gonna say goodbye?" Seth asked "Yea right!Why would they care if I left? Oh, I know, so they could worship their daughter!" I replied while walking through the hall.

The bell rang as I walked through the door with Seth, there were a lot of people, including the parents of many people I know and my parents weren't there. "Like they would show up for me." I whispered to myself then there was a loud screech and everyone looked at the stage "Please take a seat and the graduation ceremony will begin soon." Then the speakers clicked and everyone walked over to a seat."Only a few minutes until I get my pokemon." I excitedly said to Seth, a few minutes passed by and the speakers screeched a little and then auditorium fell silent.

The principal cleared his throat "We will now begin the ceremony." He started calling up names and soon Seth's name was called and after that, my name was called. I walked up to the stage and the principal handed me a pokedex and a pokeball containing my pokemon, then I walked over to the crowd of people that also had pokemon. It was finally the end of the ceremony and everyone walked off the stage and were conversating with their parents and since my parents weren't there, I walked out of school and threw my pokeball to see what Pokemon I got.

The burst of light faded and blue Pokemon with orange fins appeared at my feet."Mudkip!" My Pokemon was a Mudkip "Hey, little guy! We're gonna go on an adventure and you're gonna help me!" I said, then returned my pokemon into its pokeball. Seth ran out and grabbed my shoulder "Hey Adam! Look at my Pokemon!" He said excitedly before releasing his Pokemon, a Torchic appeared "Torchic!" The excited orange pokemon said before running over to Seth. "I think it likes you. Well, I gotta go. I'm starting my pokemon journey as soon as I grab my stuff! My sister probably threw my stuff out already." I said before running off to my house and grabbing my stuff that was on the sidewalk.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll make a new one soon. I doubt you know what this story is about now, but you'll find out in the next chapter! Please R&R like I said at the top!**


	2. Darkness Falls

Hey guys! I'm back and this chapter will be longer and more action-packed! The last one was short, but that was because I didn't want to give away the whole thing in one chapter! Well here it is, Chapter 2! I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.

**Darkness Falls**

After I grabbed my stuff I ran off to the Rustboro Forest, then a man stopped me "Hey, are you going into the Rustboro Forest?" He asked me "Yea. Wait, why am I telling you?" I said " My name is Evan. You shouldn't go in there without one of these. I hear there's one tough pokemon in there!" He said holding out a blue-green orb. I grabbed the ball " What's it suppossed to do?" I asked " I don't exactly know how it works, but it can be a real life saver." he replied " Now I think you should be ready to go in there." He added, gesturing towards the forest "Alright, thanks for whatever this is." I said walking over to the forest, the sun was just setting on the horizon.

I threw my pokeball and Mudkip appeared "Mudkip!" The little blue Pokemon screamed with joy "Hey! How about helping me fight a Pokemon?" I asked the little Mudfish Pokemon "Mud Mudkip!" She said with a determined look on her face. We walked through the forest until we saw a black blur run out of the corner of our eye "Who's there? I have a Pokemon and I'm not afraid to use him!" I yelled into the dark. Another black blur ran by a few minutes later, it was starting to get dark and another black blur ran by, but this time there were stripes of yellow. I told my Pokemon to watch and I turned around and saw another black and yellow blur " Who ever you are, y-you better stop this!" I yelled, now I was getting a little scared, then another blur whizzed by and then I turned around to see a Pokemon.

It was an Umbreon, but something was different about it "Ahh! Jeez! You scared me little guy!" I said, reaching my hand towards the Umbreon's head. It growled and lunged at me with it fangs bared, now its were glowing! "Ok! You aren't little!" I said, backing away from the Pokemon. The Umbreon jumped at me and its fangs sank deep into my hand, I screamed out in pain and I passed out from the pain a few seconds after being bit. I woke up and saw that it was morning and I remembered what happened last night.

"Ow! My hand hurts." I said bringing my hand up to my chest, but my hand felt surprizingly soft and furry "What the... AHHHH!"I screamed at what I was holding in my hand. My hand was actually a paw covered in black fur, all of me was covered in black fur except for rings on my legs which were yellow. I had a black tail with a ring around it and black ears with yellow rings around them. I was an Umbreon and I had no idea what to do. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed as I felt overwhelmed with shock and started running around through the forest, trying to find some one that might be able to help.

I stopped "But I'm an Umbreon. They wouldn't be able to understand me." I sadly thought to myself. I sat there as I felt a tear run down my cheek, I started crying and I hardly ever cry! I heard a voice and my head jolted up "Master! Master!" I heard calling until I saw a Mudkip appear through the thick brush "Mudkip! Is it really you?" I asked the Mudkip " I don't have time for this. Have you seen a kid with brown hair, blue eyes got bit by an Umbreon?" She asked " Yea, that's me! Well, it was me." I exclaimed " Yea right. You're an Umbreon and he's a human." She said " Don't you recognize my voice?" I asked.

" No, I don't. If you don't know where my master is then I'm leaving." She said walking off through some more brush "Wait! Where do I go to get to Rustboro?" I asked. She explained to me where to go " Thanks!" I yelled off to Mudkip before walking towards the Pokecenter. I heard a lot of kids saying things like "Look! It's a Pokemon!" or "Mommy, Mommy! Look, I want that Pokemon!" It started to get annoying because all the kids were petting me way too hard. " Hey! Will you people quit!" I growled and the kids backed away. I walked on the sidewalk and then a trainer came up to me " You will be mine Umbreon! Go Luxray!" He said as he released a blue and black Pokemon.

" Alright! Lets fight! Now, what moves does Umbreon know?" I said while the Luxray was charging up a Thunderbolt "Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" He said before the Luxray launched a Thunderbolt at me. I dodged and thought of a move, then I could feel energy being built up, the Luxray was getting closer, ready to use Tackle. I felt the energy build up more and then it released and I launched a Shadow Ball at the Luxray, who was launched backwards " Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" The trainer said while his Pokemons fangs were glowing yellow."What do I do know?" I asked myself as the Luxray jumped and bit me, I was paralyzed and the trainer threw a grey and yellow ball and it hit me on my forehead. I was sucked into the Ultra Ball, I was shaking around in the ball, trying to get out of the ball, but then I heard a click.

So, what did you think? R&R so I know if I can improve it. I'll make the next chapter after Christmas, It is gonna totally ROCK! Peace out!


	3. I Would Kill to Get Out

_Sorry I haven't made a new chapter in so long, I was staying over at my brothers until last night. I didn't have enough time to start this chapter, but anyways I don't own Pokemon or whatever, blah blah blah, let's get this story STARTED!_

**I Would Kill To Get Out**

I was still trying to get out even though the ball was locked. I saw a bright light as I was getting sucked out of the Ultra Ball, I saw a big orange lizard in front of a blond haired girl. "You want a fight? You're gonna lose!" The female Charmeleon said before charging after me and trying to slash me, but I dodged the first few attempts. She cut me a few times, but I came back with a Faint Attack and the Charmeleon flinched " You're gonna pay for cutting me!" I said, running over to the fire lizard who was struggling to get back up from the last hit. I smacked her right in the ribs and heard a few cracks and the lizard screamed in pain, my trainer tried to recall me, but I smashed the Ultra ball so he couldn't put me back in that evil ball.

The Charmeleon was still on the ground and looked like it was knocked out, her trainer was about take her back, but I used Frustration and nearly ripped the Charmeleon apart. The trainer ran over to the severely injured Pokemon and checked to see if it was still conscious "That monster killed my Pokemon!" she yelled " It's not my Pokemon! He broke my ball!" He said. While they continued arguing, I ran over towards the dead Charmeleon, but I tripped and fell on the dead body. The body was covered in blood and I was too, so I tried to shake it off, but I didn't get that much off because the dead Charmeleons' trainer kicked me. " If I ever see you again, you'll be dead!" She yelled as I ran away from the furious trainer.

I was running through the forest until I bumped into something again "What is up with me and stuff! I keep bumping into stuff!" I thought before looking up and seeing the Umbreon that bit me.

"Hey you're the one that bit me! Why the hell did you do this to me?!"

"I didn't know that would happen! I bit a lot of people before, but they disappeared."

"That's probably because they either killed themselves or they were killed by other Pokemon!"

"Well I came to tell you that at random times you'll turn human again, but other times you'll go back to being an Umbreon. You're pretty much a were-Umbreon."

"So you're saying that I can be human again?!AWESOME" I yelled, hugging him really hard

"Yea... But... There's... A... Catch...Can... You... Please... Let... Me... Go..." he said nearly being choked to death

"Ok!" I excitedly said, releasing my grip from his neck. He fell down, trying to catch his breath

"Thanks.. When you change.. Into a human.. You also keep some 'parts'."

"What do you mean by 'parts'?"

"Well. You keep stuff like Umbreon ears or an Umbreon tail. Each time you change back to human you get more 'parts' until your a full Umbreon."

"You sure know a lot about Were-Umbreon. Is there something you're hiding?" I said, starting to get suspicious

he sighed "Well, I actually didn't mean to bite you and turn you into a were-Umbreon. I've actually been a were-Umbreon for about three years."

"Wow. I probably would've gone crazy by then. Are there others?"

"Yea, but there not all Umbreons, there's just a whole bunch of were-eeveelutions."

"Hmm. You got a place I can stay at?"

"Sure! Follow me." He said, leading me over to a decayed tree and walked through and on the other side was something unbelievable. There was a crystal clear lake with trees that were probably houses and a few caves that might also be houses, it was like a Pokemon utopia! I was speechless at the amazing place in front of my eyes, we walked over to the largest tree " This is my house, make yourself at home." He said before walking out of the tree. "Wow this place is awesome! I wonder what time it is." I thought before drifting off to sleepy land. "Hey! Wake up sleepy head! It's almost sunset!" A familiar voice said "Five more minutes." I said, thinking it was my mom which it obviously wasn't. He started dragging me out of his house " I don't wanna be kicked out of here because of you." he said finally dragging me out of the decayed tree

**How did you like it? Sorry it took so long, I broke my computer a few days ago, but at least it's here! Please R&R! **


	4. Meeting New and Old Friends

_Hey! I'm back. Can't figure anything out to say so here is the story. Disclaimer: What don't you get about I don't own it! JEEZ! Oh yeah, This one will have Poke speech._

**Meeting New and Old Friends**

The Umbreon stopped dragging me when we were a safe distance from civilization. _"Alright, the change should start soon."_ He said _"Hey, what's your name? Mine is Adam."_ I asked _"My name's Sakuya. I'm from.... Uhhhh.... The change is starting."_Sakuya said, pointing to my arm which was now bald. _"Is this going to hurt? Ow! OOOWWWWW! IT HURTS! AGHHHH!"_I started screaming as my spine was lengthening and my face was changing, becoming more human. The painful change from Umbreon to human took only ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. The pain subsided when the transformation was finally over "Is it over?" I said, waving my hands in front of my hand to see if this was dream "YES! I'M FINALLY BACK TO NORMAL!" I yelled, but held my ears because of the pain from my yelling, but I was shocked to only find hair. "Where are my ears Sakuya?" I asked, but when I saw him he was laying down on the ground "Hey, you okay Sakuya?" I asked, holding his head _"Put... Some... Clothes... On..."_Sakuya let out before falling back down "What do you.... OH MY GOD!" I said before covering my... Errr... You know..._ Private parts_... Then running as fast as I could, which was faster than before, to my bag, which had my stuff and was still there.

A few minutes later, I returned to where we were before with my bag and some clothes. Sakuya recovered from the scene "You don't need to tell me were my ears are. I found them on my head, but they weren't the same as before. I guess this is what you meant by parts." I said while playing with my ears which were now Umbreon ears. _"I think we should find a place for you to stay. But first you should put something to hide your ears."_Sakuya said, searching through my bag and pulling out a hat, the regular kind with the front thing, and gave it to me in his mouth "Thanks for getting slobber all over my hat." I said, wiping off the slobber that was on the hat before putting it on my head _"Hey, I didn't get it all over your hat. Now, do you know some one you can stay with."_Sakuya remarked "Well I'm not staying with my parents... How about my friend Seth?" I muttered, starting to head in the direction of Seths' house _"Alright, as long as you don't tell him anything."_ He replied.

We would of reached Seths' house in forty minutes, but we wasted about twenty minutes walking around in circles. We walked up the steps of his house and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later, we heard footsteps and then the door opened "Oh, hey Adam! Who's your friend?" Seth asked, pointing towards Sakuya "It's only been a day and you already caught a rare pokemon!" he added "_He didn't catch me!" _Sakuya said_,_but he obviously didn't notice that Seth was human and He was an Umbreon "Oh, I didn't catch him yet, but don't worry, he won't bite." I said , glaring at Sakuya _"Right?"_ Sakuya looked away "Oh, can we stay here for the night? I'm not staying with my parents." I asked "Sure! Come in! We were just about to have dinner. We're having hamburgers!" Seth said excitedly, leading us into his huge house. It must have been at least three stories!

We were eating the hamburgers that tasted so good I thought it was Heaven! Sakuya was busy enjoying his Pokechow which I'm sure he thought was great to since he kept saying "Mmm... This is GREAT!" and it was starting to get on my nerves, but dinner was fast so I didn't have to worry that much.

"Hey Adam." Seth asked, lying down on the floor watching TV

"Yeah?"

"What if we started our Pokemon journey together? I mean, we're both here and I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow so why not?"

I didn't want to go on a journey because I'm sure there would be no way I could hide my _ability _from him. He would find it out as soon as it happened! But I didn't want to disappoint him either, he was my best friend! What was I supposed to do, tell him I can't go on a journey with him because I have some where to go? There is _NO _way he would believe that.

"Hey Adam?"

"Sure."

"Really!? It is going to be totally awesome! We're gonna go on adventures and...."

I zoned out through his rambling. He talks _way _too much. Like when some one is trying to talk about something he just keeps going on and on about something. But I was more concerned about what I was going to say to him when I change. What something like "I was gone because I was an Umbreon." that is completely idiotic! I might as well turn myself into the press. "Local Boy changes into pokemon! Various experiments will be made on freak show." I shuttered. The sight of those needles! Ugh! I couldn't let him know about my ability. Then my brain was knocked out of dream land when something was poking my leg. I looked down and saw Seths' Torchic pecking at a loose thread on my sock. I saw Seth pick up Torchic "Hey, Where's your Pokemon Adam?" Oh crap! I forgot about Mudkip! How could I have forgotten him! I have to think of something. I know it's bad to lie, but I didn't have a choice. "Uhhh... H-he's at the Pokecenter." I stuttered "Why is he at the pokecenter? Did he get in a fight?" Seth asked "Uh huh." I replied. It was getting close to 9:00 p.m. which I thought was a ridiculous time to go to bed, but Seth was so eager that he made us go to bed early.

**I was reading some of the reviews and they were pretty good! Although there was only one I was still pretty happy with it! I was think this one is even better, but please review! And visit the forum on my page!**


	5. Nothing Lasts Forever

_Hey! This is the fifth chapter of my first story! This chapter is gonna rock! Note: I can only majorly update stories during weekends because of school and that I have to get up at 6 AM!_

**Nothing Lasts Forever**

_I was an Umbreon running through a field with another Umbreon and we were having a lot of fun, running around, chasing each other. Then suddenly there was a loud crackle in the sky and the sky turned black, followed by loud thunder and lightning. Lightning struck a nearby tree and landed on the other Umbreon "Sakuya! Don't die! I'll get you out!" I yelled "Don't worry! I will always be with you!" He said before suddenly the earth crumbled beneath us and Sakuya plummeted down into the eternal darkness as I was left on a floating piece of earth. I was all alone. No one else. I was just floating on a piece of rock until I decided to jump off of the rock._"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed jolting up from the 'bed.' "Wooh, it was just a bad dream." I said, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. Suprisingly, the only one awake was Sakuya, but he was an Umbreon and they were nocturnal _"Adam, what's wrong? You have a bad dream?" _Sakuya asked "Yeah, it's okay. I think I should just get some water." I said, getting up and walking over to the fridge and getting a drink. I was looking around for Seth, but I couldn't find him "Hmm, he probably had to go to the bathroom. I told him not to drink those three cups of Sprite." I said to myself, walking back to my bed. I was just about to nod off to sleep when I heard some one scream "It's Seth!" I said as I ran up the stairs to where the source of the scream was heard.

"Seth! You alright?!" I yelled into the bathroom, but there was no reply "Seth! Can you here me?!" I yelled, trying to bust open the door to the bathroom. "Seth! Answer me!" I said before I tried one more time to bust down the door and then _-BANG-_The door flew open. "Owww... Seth... You okay?" I asked, holding my badly bruised shoulder, which was probably broken. I noticed that the lights were out, so I, being the idiot that I am, stumbled around in the darkness and I tripped over something and landed in what I guessed was the bathtub. _"Note to self, neverstumble around in the darkness again. I may be turning into an Umbreon, but that doesn't mean I have night vision like they do."_ I got up from the bathtub and tried to find what I tripped on, hoping that it was Seth. I found whatever I tripped on and dragged it out to the hall where there was more light. It turned out that what I tripped on was Seth. _"Well, at least I found him. I wonder what he was screaming about."_I trailed off into my head and didn't notice that Seth was starting to stir. "Owww. My head. Hey Adam! Wha... What's that on your head?" Seth pointed to my head.

I felt the top of my head and, to much of my disappointment, found that I wasn't wearing my hat. _"Uh-oh! Where did my hat go? Oh wait, it must've fallen off when I fell in the tub! What am I going to say?"_I nervously thought until I thought of the worst thing I could of said. "W-what do y-you mean? T-there is n-nothing on my head!" I stuttered as I grabbed my head in an attempt to change the subject "No, no. There is something you're hiding. Let me see!" Seth said as he tried to pry my hands from my head. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally got my hands off of my head. He gasped and I knew he found what he was looking for "H-how did this... H-how did... W-when... WHY DO YOU HAVE EARS ON YOUR HEAD?!!?!" He yelled, but he was unfortunately right next to my head and almost popped my eardrums. There was an unbarable silence for a few minutes until something came up the stairs. It was Sakuya _"What happened? I heard yelling!"_He asked, but was only answered by the same silence that was there a few moments ago. Finally, I broke the silence "I just... I can explain..." I cried "I got bit by my Umbreon, who's real name is Sakuya and... Well... I'M SORRY!" I said before running out the stairs and running out the door. I ran and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore and fell over exhausted. I was crying for a while until I fell asleep. I was exhausted and couldn't move and wort of all, I don't have my best friend any more. I was alone in the darkness with no one to comfort me. I fell asleep, but I didn't have a dream.

My life has turned into a nightmare and it only was a day ago that I was living a normal life. I can't believe that my life was changed over such a short time. Before I was a normal human living a normal life on my way to be the Pokemon Master, but that was all taken away from me in a heartbeat. Now I'm a freak, that someday is going to be an Umbreon. I can't believe that I am going to some day be an Umbreon! I was snapped back to reality when I heard yelling off in the distance. I scrambled into the closest bush before any one saw me. I heard footsteps getting louder, but then heard a thump "Ooooww! My leg!" I heard some one yell _"Seth! Don't worry! I'll try and get it off!"_I know that voice! That's Seth and Sakuya! I jumped out of the bush and saw an Eevee attached to Seth's leg, but something seemed different about it. It's eyes were glowing red! I joined Sakuya in the struggle to get the Eevee off of Seth's leg. "Alright, on three! 1, 2, 3!" Sakuya and I pulled the Eevee, but it didn't let go of Seth's leg."Again! 1, 2, 3!" We pulled again, but it still didn't let go! "One more time! 1, 2, 3!" This time we pulled, but we flew back and found the Eevee in my hands! It was struggling around in my hands so I let it go. It ran off into the bushes, but not before looking back at Seth, who looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ran back over to Seth, who was unconscious.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What did you think of that chapter? Review!**


	6. The New Old Friend

**Yo! That's right, the spectacular Darkness Falls story is back on the saddle! I was getting annoyed at the lack of reviews on my other story and hardly anyone even reads it, so I decided to do a little life swap thing and BAM! Now this story is alive and my crappy story is dead. Here we go! But remember, I haven't done this story in a while so it might be a little bad.**

**The New Old Friend**

"Hey Sakuya, what happened?" I asked the Umbreon at my side _"Well, we were looking for you when this Eevee jumped out of nowhere and bit Seth!"_ Sakuya exclaimed "That's strange. Usually, wild Eevees don't attack a human unless they're messing with their babies or if they feel threatened. Did Seth do anything to the Eevee?" I asked _"Not really, the Eevee jumped out of a bush and Seth went over to pet it, but then it bit his leg!"_ Sakuya replied as I went over to examine Seth's leg "Well, this is indeed strange. A wild Eevee bites a human for no reason, and even stranger is, there isn't a bite wound anymore." I said in a british accent, pretending to be a detective. I felt around in my pocket, thinking about what happened, until I felt ssomething round in my hand. I pulled it out and found out it was that ball that guy gave me "Hey Sakuya, you know what this is?" I asked as I held it up to Sakuya's face to examine.

_"Let me see that."_ Sakuya said before opening his mouth wide so I could put it in his mouth. He walked over a little and put it down on the ground _"This looks familiar..."_ Sakuya said as he looked it over, hitting it with his paw to check out the underside _"Umm... I don't remember it well, dut I know I've seen it before..."_ Sakuya checked it some more, then picked it up in his mouth and put it in front of me _"Whatever it is, it sure is shiny."_ Sakuya said, chuckling slightly while walking back a little and looking up through the trees at the sky. I picked it back up and placed it back in my pocket, almost forgetting about Seth. I turned around and looked at where Seth was, but he was missing "Hey Sakuya," I said as I turned around and looked at Sakuya _"Hmm?"_ He replied, not taking his eyes off of the night sky "You know where Seth went?" I asked.

Sakuya turned around and looked at the spot where Seth was _"No, I thought he was there!"_ Sakuya said as he pointed at the spot where Seth was "Well, where could he go? He was knocked out pretty bad." I replied as I looked into a bush that was near where Seth was _"Let's split up and look for him!"_ Seth said as he turned around and looked into a random bush. Iwent back to checking some other bushes for a few minutes and then I bumped into Sakuya "Oh, hey. You find him yet?" I asked him, but he looked down in dissapointment _"No, I guess we're gonna have to search for hi-"_ Sakuya got cut off by a small voice.

_"Hey guys..."_ The voice was a little squeaky like a girl's, but it sounded drawn out, like the voice was tired. We both turned around and looked for the source of the voice, but didn't find anyone _"Ugh... I don't feel good..."_ The voice said again, but this time it was closer and we could almost find it, but the only thing we found was an Eevee. We both looked at the Eevee for a couple seconds, it's fur was ruffled up like it just got out of bed _"What are you guys looking at?"_ This time we saw the Eevee move its mouth and form the words that were spoken, but we didn't know if it really was talking. "Uhh, you?" I replied, then the Eevee looked around as if seeing if anyone else was there _"Yeah. Why are you guys looking at me like I'm an alien or something?"_ This time we were sure that the Eevee was talking to us, but it seemed familiar, yet, I didn't know any Eevees. "Uhh, who are you?" I asked _"Oh come on guys, you know who I am."_ The Eevee chuckled _"No, really, who are you. We've never met you before."_ Sakuya replied, taking a step forward to get a better look at the Eevee. The Eevee took a step back _"Umbreons aren't supposed to talk!"_ The Eevee yelled "Okay, did you get hit on the head or something? You're an Eevee, Umbreons can talk to you." I replied _"No, I should be asking you if you got hit on the head, Adam. I'm not an Eevee!"_ It took a step forward and so did I "How do you know my name?" I asked with a serious tone _"Oh come on, Adam. It's me, Seth! You remember me! You were just at my house my house!"_ The Eevee replied.

"Seth?" I asked the Eevee to confirm its identity _"Duh! Jeez, I don't think you're as smart as I thought you were."_ Now I knew it was Seth _"What hap-"_ I cut Sakuya off by holding my hand in front of his face "Don't talk, he doesn't know he's an Eevee yet." I whispered to Sakuya _"What was that?"_ Seth said, taking a few more steps forward "Oh, nothing!" I replied in a rushed tone _"Well, let's get back to my house, since you're feeling better!"_ He said in his cheeful tone, which made made him sound funny with his squeaky voice.

Seth was running full-speed towards his house, but me and Sakuya were having a hard time keeping up with him _"Come on guys! I feel really energizied for some reason so hurry up!" _Me and Sakuya both knew that Eevees were very energetic and we had to suffer with one. We reached his house in a few minutes, but we were exhausted _"Hey, how did the doorknob get all the way up there?"_ Seth asked as we reached the steps of his house. Me and Sakuya both sat down on the steps, panting _"You know what? You look a lot taller too, Adam."_ Seth said, then I looked over to Sakuya for answers.

He mouthed "We're gonna have to tell him sometime." So I looked back to Seth _"Why the long face?"_ Seth asked "Well, this may shock you, but... You're an Eevee." I told him in as comforting a tone I could find. Seth sighed _"Not this again. You already did that joke and it didn't work."_ He replied "Wait here." I said before getting up and opening the door to his house. I looked around in the livingroom for my backpack until I found it. I zipped it open and reached inside, I pulled out a mirror and went back outside where Seth and Sakuya were waiting "Here." I said as I showed him the mirror. He gasped _"AAHHHHHHHH!"_ He yelled, which since he was an Eevee, only sounded like "EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Making him sound like a girl.

_"OH CRAP! OH, WHY! WHYYYYY! WHY NOW! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE AN EEVEE! WHYYYY!"_ He yelled. Seth started crying, so I picked him up and held him like I was burping a baby "Aww, Seth. It's okay. There's nothing wrong with you. You're still my friend, Eevee or Human." I said as I rubbed his back _"You always know what to say, Adam."_ Seth said, still crying _"I'm better now, please put me down."_ Seth said. I put him back on the ground and then looked over to left and saw some light "You know, I'm just like you, sorta." I said, still watching the sunrise.

The top of the sun was visible over the horizon and the first rays of sun hit me. I was surrounded in a brilliant light, then the change started. It was a lot less painful than when I changed the first time and it was a little faster than before. It ended a few minutes later and I was now an Umbreon _"Wow! Wait... You two look exactly the same."_ Seth said _"I got some stuff to tell you Seth,"_ I said before sitting down.

_"You know I was originally human, but I got bit by my friend here. He happens to be a were-Umbreon, so he passed on the 'disease' when he bit me," _Seth took a step back from Sakuya _"Don't worry, I won't bite you."_ Sakuya confirmed _"As I was saying, now that I'm a were-Umbreon, I turn between human and Umbreon during the day and night at random times. But when I change into a human, I still have some Umbreon with me, like the ears you found on my head last night. Oh, and, I think you were bit by a were-Eevee, Seth."_ I finished, taking in a huge breath.

_"Wow. So, does that mean I'm gonna be human again?"_ Seth asked. I nodded, too winded to speak _"Cool! I don't know about the whole thing though. What parts while I get first?"_ Seth asked, suprisingly excited _"You might get the ears first, yesterday was actually the first day I was a were-Umbreon."_ I replied _"How do you know so much about were-pokeism then?"_ Seth asked _"I told him."_ Sakuya replied. We sat in silence for a few moments _"Well, what should we do now?"_ Seth asked _"I gotta get something. Uhh, Seth?"_ I turned and grabbed Seth's tail with my mouth and dragged him into the house.

I closed the door slightly _"What do you want?"_ Seth asked. I turned back around to his face _"We gotta get our stuff for our journey."_ I replied and went into the living room and grabbed my bag with my mouth. I dragged it to the front door and saw Seth going up the stairs. I went after him and stopped in front of him _"What are you doing?"_ I asked him_ "I'm going to say goodbye to my mom."_ He replied. I sighed _"You can't say goodbye to her. You're an Eevee!" _I yelled. Then I heard footsteps coming from his parents room _"Go back down! Your parents don't know your an Eevee!"_ I whispered _"But what abou-"_ I cut him off _"Just go!"_ But I was too late. His parents were out of their room and looking at us "AHHH! GET OUT!" His dad yelled, running after us on the staircase. We bolted down the stairs and went out of the door, but we both grabbed, well, I grabbed mine and Seth's stuff and Seth helped with his stuff. His Dad was still running after us even though we were already in the forest.

**Well, I hope you liked it! It took me all day, so please try to review nicely. AND DON'T TALK ABOUT LITTLE MISTAKES! Just tell me how it was and if you have ideas for future chapters or stories, please visit my forums! I also posted the character profiles on my profile, so if you're interested, go check them out. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Authors Note! NO!

**Okay, now we move on to the most annoying part of the story. The Authors Note! If you want to help with this story or introduce some new characters, please visit my forums. Oh, and I need help thinking of the characters theme music on my profile. If you have any ideas, please tell me.**

**The Authors Note**

**I know many of you hate authors notes because they interrupt the story, but this one is needed! I am losing inspiration on this story due to the lack of reviews, so if you could, please review this story! And if it is possible, please post some ideas or characters in my forums, it would be really helpful. But it is probably my fault for not acknowledging those who have helped me. I might not update the story in a while since my grades are falling back and my mom is getting worried, but I will try to squeeze in as much time as possible into making this story! I am counting on you readers! I will actually make this a contest! Whoever can get me a new character in this story will get big thanks, acknowledgements, and huggles(OPTIONAL)! So please send in your entries and you might win the contest!**

**PEACE OUT,  
evilfox32**


End file.
